<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends by Giraffe24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479927">Old Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24'>Giraffe24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavio and Craig have a heart to heart talk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cap'n Cuttlefish &amp; DJ Octavio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another random but sweet story, this time about Octavio and Craig :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Craig was sweeping the floor of the area where Cuttlefish Cabin is, whistling as he went along, making sure the place was clean. Behind him was a big snow globe ball, holding a large Octopus; DJ Octavio. Octavio looked at Craig with curiosity and a bit of sadness. “Why?” He asked, causing Craig to stop and looked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?” Craig asked back as he stopped sweeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you guys keep me in here? There are plenty of other things you could have done with me… a prison… a steel windowless room… frankly, you could have thrown me over the edge and I would be dead and no one would know any better… why a snow globe ball, given that I escaped twice?” Octavio said as he looked at Craig. He wanted to be annoyed, but recently he was curious and puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled sadly and walked over to the large Octopus. “Because I care… old friend,” he said as he patted the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But my people killed many of your people! I tried to kill your Agents…. I even kidnapped your granddaughter! You should be angry at me for the unforgivable acts, not whistling like I haven’t done anything wrong!” he said as he frowned at Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was any other person, yes, I would be angry at you. Yes, what you did wasn’t right, but I feel like I should be forgiving you…. You just wanted your people to live in peace with my people… luckily Inklings and Octolings are getting along greater than I feared. Inklings don’t even care much that Octolings and Inklings used to fight each other years ago” Craig said, “even that nice lass Marina is very happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Marina.</em> Octavio thought. Marina Ida worked for him before she disappeared… it was nice knowing that she’s okay. “Craig… how is Marina Ida?” he questioned Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled "See, you got a good heart, caring for your people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio raised an eyebrow "Hey, I'm not heartless, no matter what Marie thinks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is doing great, living with a small and loud Inkling, Pearl… they even took in Agent Eight, the Octoling that we saved from Kamabo” Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamabo?” Octavio asked, he never heard of that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? You don’t know? That’s a story for another time… did I answer your question, old friend?” Craig asked, curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose so” Octavio turned around and crossed his tentacles “but why would you still want to be my friend? I know we were best friends before the War, but still… you should hate me.” he said sadly, regretting what he had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio heard the little door of the snow globe ball open then close so he slowly looked back. Craig was not there, but when he looked down… he saw a small pale orange squid, bit out of breath. Inklings and Octolings’ tentacles may fade in old age. “Craig? What- that was a stupid thing to do, if you come in here, I could have easily harmed you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled as he came back to his human form “Yet you are telling me this. If you did want to, you could have done it already. I trust you that you won’t harm me.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio humph and turned back around. “That was still stupid, if your granddaughters have come in, they would think I am trying to hurt you and toss me over the edge without a problem after getting you out,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Octavio doesn't except a pair of arms wrapping around his body, a hug from Craig. “....Craig? What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a hug for an old friend. Octavio, please turn into your Octoling form?” he said as he looked at Octavio</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio rolled his eyes “You won’t stop until I do...” He said as he then changed back to an Octoling, with dark pinkish-purple hair styled like one of the male Inkling hairstyles. He was just a little higher than Craig, but age does show on his face, but not as much as Craig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hug me, you old fool. We may still have years left, but you never know... ” Craig said. Octavio shyly hugged him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few moments before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed your hugs, Octavio.” Craig smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Me too.” Octavio said, a ghost of a smile seen on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig sighed "I don't care which of us is at fault for the war... but we should put that in the past and look into the future..." Craig said as Octavio nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I should be getting out, they might be here soon and Marie would have a cowfish if she saw us,” Craig said as Octavio chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you are worried about them coming in?” Octavio chuckled at Craig as the Inkling turned back into a squid to get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig tried to get out, but the door wasn’t easy to open “Ugh, why do I have to be old…?” he pouted a bit until a large purple tentacle opened the door so he looked back, Octavio had turned back into his octopus form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. I won’t escape.” Octavio whispered. Craig nodded in thanks and hopped out then turning back into an Inkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smiled as he turned around and picked up the broom, then wandered to the cabin just as Callie and Marie popped out and into the Octo Valley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Octavio watched Callie and Marie greeting their grandfather and the trio went into the cabin. “...Hope to see you again, old friend.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>